


Desapariciones

by BabyBlackDragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlackDragon/pseuds/BabyBlackDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU donde Korra se dedica a trabajar ayudando a pueblos donde cosas extrañas suceden. En su actual misión, se encuentra con las desapariciones de pequeños niños y canes. En el pueblo es recibida por el protector y una extraña pero hermosa mujer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fanfic Korrasami, no acostumbro a crear historias con personajes ya existentes pero prometí que lo haría. Acepto criticas but lets not be dicks about my first work.

Desapariciones 

El viento cortaba las mejillas de la joven morena de pelo corto. Esta vestía un pesado abrigo de cuero que tapaba hasta sus rodillas. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes del mismo material de la chaqueta y dejaban al descubierto la punta de sus dedos; traía pantalones holgados y botas negras, gruesas, para poder andar sobre la pesada capa de nieve que había cubierto los suelos en los días anteriores. En el norte de aquellas tierras, esas nevadas eran lo común, pero la morena no estaba acostumbrada a tanta nieve.

—Señorita Baker, bienvenida a la ciudad de Eldear, estábamos esperando su llegada— dijo un joven de facciones toscas, pómulos sobresalientes y mandíbula cuadrada, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, cansados. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos indicaban pocas horas de sueño y el tic de su labio le decía que algo tomaba para mantenerse despierto. Cuando le ofreció la mano, la joven notó que le faltaba el dedo meñique y apenas estrechó la mano de la menor. 

Todos estos detalles Korra los guardó en su cabeza por si después los necesitaba. Desde pequeña había tenido la habilidad de fijarse en los pequeños detalles de la vida y esto la había ayudado mucho con su trabajo que ahora era su forma de vida. 

—El gusto es mío— dijo con una sonrisa que mostró todos sus dientes, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos. El joven en cuestión era el “cuidador” del pueblo, era el Carer. Todos los pueblos o ciudades dentro de cada región tenían uno, si el pueblo se encontraba en alguna clase de dificultad era él a quien había que acudir. Si la situación era más grande de la que el cuidador podía manejar, se llamaba a los Amicus, estos residían en el centro de las regiones y tenían toda una rama de profesionales para cada asunto especifico. Korra trabaja para una de estas ramas y era de las mejores en lo que hacía. 

—Lamento que tenga que… ver al pueblo de esta manera, pero como indiqué en mi última carta, estamos en necesidad de un experto— Korra ya había notado ciertas cosas fuera de lugar. Por ejemplo, era ya más de mediodía pero no había un alma recorriendo las calles, ni siquiera los típicos perros vagos. Las casas tenía tablas en las ventanas y los ojos curiosos hacían falta. Los labios de la joven se crisparon en una sonrisa de disgusto. Presentía que este caso iba a ser distinto a los demás, había algo en ese pueblo que no le gustaba, comenzó a sentirlo desde que notó la ausencia de vida en el, en especial la ausencia de niños, siempre habían niños en estos pueblos. 

—Permítame joven Korra— dijo el Carer haciendo ademan de tomar su bolso de mano pero ella solo sonrió y rechazó la ayuda, este asintió y la guió hasta la posada donde se iba a quedar, sin pagar una ficha de oro, por supuesto. El pueblo que pedía ayuda debía pagar por todos los gastos que el Designo tuviera que hacer. Designo eran las personas elegidas para hacerse cargo del problema.

El trayecto de la entrada del pueblo a la posada principal no fueron más de quince minutos, los ojos azules se paseaba de un lado a otro de la calle principal, mas hacia el centro del pueblo habían algunas almas caminando en las calles, pero lo hacían con la cabeza gacha y dejaban un rastro de miedo que Korra podía notar a millas y aun no había ninguna señal de vida infantil en ese lugar. El Carer no habló en todo el trayecto lo cual desconcertó a la chica, había sido una excelente oportunidad para ponerla al tanto de cuál era el problema. Cuando intentó hablar de ello el Carer le hizo callar y le indicó que esperaran hasta llegar a la posada.

Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar el Carer se apresuró a ir detrás del contador para sacar las llaves a la habitación de donde Korra iba a estar durmiendo hasta que terminara su trabajo en el pueblo. El lugar era igual de triste que el resto del pueblo, pero se notaba que algún otro momento había sido más alegre, se fijo que había pintura gris sobre la roja en las paredes y el piso de madera tenia marcas que indicaban de algún tipo de alfombra que habían estado antes ene se lugar. Todo parecía tan fuera de lugar que solo provocaba más preguntas dentro de la cabeza de la morena. 

—Debo advertirle señorita Korra, que hemos tapado las ventanas con tablas por la protección de los residentes así que es mejor que las deje así— dijo abriendo la puerta a su habitación, estaba a completamente a oscuras hasta que el joven prendió unas cuantas velas —También le recomendaría que apague las velas antes del anochecer.

—Está bien, basta de suspenso— le cortó la joven Baker que ya comenzaba a perder su paciencia —¿Me va a explicar que es lo que ocurre en este lugar? — los azules se clavaron en los negros y hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el cuidador soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la silla más cercana invitando a Korra a hacer lo mismo.

—Mi nombre es Roboris, puede llamarme Rob— Korra ya había tomado asiento frente a Rob, dejando su bolso a un lado. —El primer incidente ocurrió hace un mes. Una de las aldeanas despertó a casi todo el pueblo en la mañana mientras corría por la calle principal gritando que había “secuestrado” a su hijo menor. — los ojos de Rob ahora demostraban mas cansancio y su rostro parecía haber envejecido unos cuantos años.  
Se notaba que el asunto lo afectaba personalmente y como no, era su pueblo, su gente, se supone que él debía protegerlo y Korra podía sentir la frustración que salía por cada poro de su piel. 

—Por supuesto, tomé cartas en el asunto inmediatamente, el chico en cuestión estaba desaparecido pero pensamos, o queríamos pensar que solo había escapado de casa como cualquier chico de diez años que se enoja con sus padres. — Korra esbozó una leve sonrisa al recordar las muchas veces que ella tuvo discusiones con sus propios padres, siempre fue cabezota, haciendo lo que ella quería sin prestar atención a las advertencias de los mayores. —La cosa es, que el chico nunca había tenido problema con sus padres y dentro de tres días no apareció, la madre estaba destrozada, por supuesto, yo ya había puesto en marcha una búsqueda a los bosques cercanos, un grupo de cinco hombres con sus canes— el joven soltó un suspiró lastimero, sin poder mirar a la cara a Korra —A la cuarta mañana, sucedió lo mismo que la primera vez, esta vez fue una mujer distinta, una familia distinta, un chico distinto. 

Korra ató los cabos rápidamente, estaba segura de cómo iba a seguir la historia y aquello respondía a la falta de niños y de felicidad en el pueblo. Los infantes siempre han sido fuente de risas y felicidad, un niño siempre traerá felicidad a un hogar y un pueblo sin ellos era lo mismo que un pueblo fantasma. 

—Las búsquedas siempre volvían sin nada y cada vez más niños desaparecían, y lo extraño es que cada una de las familias que han sido despojada de sus niños, también son despojados de sus perros, y los perros callejeros desaparecieron todos la semana pasada, no hay ningún rastro de ellos— cuando el Carer por fin levantó la vista, Korra pudo ver el sufrimiento de un pueblo entero en sus ojos. Era como si cargara con las penas de todos. El dolor y el peso con el que el muchacho estaba cargando en ese momento era algo que Korra jamás había visto en otra persona. Le era impresionante lo mucho que el trabajo de Carer podía afectar, lo mucho que se entregaba de vida personal en el trabajo. —Señorita Korra, le ruego nos ayude, quedan pocos niños en el pueblo y cada vez esta…cosa, lo que sea que se los lleva, nos está destruyendo de a poco, si no se hace nada pronto seremos un pueblo fantasma…

—Me parece que ya están dentro de aquella clasificación Rob.

La voz dijo aquella frase no era ronca y rasposa como la de Korra, si no aterciopelada y femenina. Los ojos del Rob se abrieron en impresión y Korra volteó a mirar la puerta que había quedado abierta ya que al entrar había olvidado de cerrarla. 

Esmeraldas le devolvieron la mirada a los zafiros, que había quedado helados al mirar a la hermosa criatura parada en el umbral de la puerta. Korra se levantó de su asiento como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica de un momento a otro y se apresuró a inclinar la cabeza, recibiendo una pequeña risa de parte de la bella.

—Las formalidades no son necesarias…— hizo una pausa mirándola de manera significativa.

—Korra Baker, puede llamarme solo Korra— dijo la morena hablando de manera torpe.

—Korra— repitió la mujer de cabellos negros como la noche sin estrellas, lacio y brillante. —Un gusto en conocerla, Designo— dijo con una sonrisa en los labios pintados de rojo oscuro. Desde que llegó al pueblo, era la única persona que parecía tener vida. Korra notó que era muy pálida y llevaba algo de maquillaje. Sus ropas le decían que era de familia acomodada o ganaba muy buen oro, como ella misma. No todos podían conseguir pantalones de cuero (que se apretaban a las piernas de la joven y marcaban su figura) y botas con tallados de plata en los bordes. Llevaba un abrigo negro con botones igualmente de plata y una bufanda de cuadrille roja con negro.

— ¿Como debería dirigirme a la hermosa señorita?— preguntó Korra con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Sato, Asami Sato.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medio a medio es una expresión que usamos en mi país para decir que le dio justo al medio de algo. Justo en la mitad para ser más exactos.

—Señorita Asami —dijo Korra, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios. 

—Puedes decirme Asami, Korra —respondió la mayor con un tono juguetón en sus labios. 

—Muy bien, Asami. Dígame, ¿Qué la trae… aquí? —Korra hablaba de la habitación en específico. No iba a preguntar cómo es que sabía que estaban allí porque de seguro ambas explicaciones venían de la mano. Por sus pintas y el emblema que traía en el hombro de la chaqueta, podía deducir que estaba en la misma sección que ella pero especializada en… ¿Tecnología? Oh, claro, ya recordaba. Un cazador de monstruos como ella misma no era nada sin las armas que le daban aquellos que trabajan en esa sección, pero ellos no estaban para salir a campo ¿Qué hacía aquella fémina en el pueblo?

—Veo que ya has deducido un tanto de mi situación, pero te digo que no soy como todos los ingenieros que hacen esas armas tuyas —comentó vivazmente la pelinegra, leyendo fácilmente la cabeza de Korra con tan solo mirar sus ojos—. Vengo porque han detectado el nivel del ente en este pueblo y no es algo que un solo designo pueda derrotar el solo además… no es solo uno, hay un nido de estas cosas —la mujer era directa al punto y esto ayudaba bastante a Korra. Un gemido de frustración se pudo escuchar y ambas mujeres voltearon a mirar al Carer, quien había vuelto a caer sentado en su silla.

—Un nido —gimió—. ¿Sabe cuántos son?

—No, solo sabemos que son muchos —la voz de la mujer se suavizo al ver el dolor salir por cada poro del cuerpo del muchacho—. No se preocupe, está en manos de la mejor designo y he traído refuerzos para hacer esto más fácil y rápido.

Korra se emocionó un tanto ante la palabra ‘refuerzos’ pero ¿Dónde estaban? No veía a nadie tras la mujer, que no podría haber ocultado a nadie con su delgado y trabajado cuerpo. La expresión de pregunta en la cara de la morena fue suficiente para que la azabache volviera a tomar el control de la situación.

—¿No tiene un reconocimiento que hacer, Korra? —preguntó Asami mientras señalaba la escalera con su delicada mano—. Si no le molesta le acompañaré. 

—Para nada, vamos —sin más, agarró su bolsa y salió por la puerta, delante de la ingeniera, logrando captar un aroma dulce que se desprendía de ella. Cuando estuvo abajo, miró a sus espaldas y pudo ver que la fémina le seguía, capturando sus ojos en un breve segundo. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto y sus mejillas fueron coloreadas por un leve rubor, consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Asami.

—Bueno, cuáles son esos refuerzos de los que me hab- —la boca de Korra quedó colgando mientras su cuerpo cruzaba la puerta del hostal, comiéndose una bella moto negra con detalles en rojo. Era un modelo nuevo, jamás lo había visto en su vida y estaba tan acorazado que podría haber soportado un misil. Asami, quien había llegado a su lado, posó un dedo en el mentón de la chica y cerró su boca. 

—La ensamblé yo misma —comentó orgullosa mientras sacaba las llaves y se dirigía a la maquina¬—. Vamos, te llevaré en ella —era una invitación tan tentadora que la morena no pudo hacer más que aceptar, a pesar de ser tan grande Asami pudo subirse a ella sin problemas, después de todo era unos cinco centímetros más alta que Korra y esas piernas… Korra detuvo aquel hilo de pensamiento en el acto. Estaba trabajando y no podía permitir ninguna distracción en esos momentos. Por la forma en la que Asami elevaba sus cejas le había leído el pensamiento de nuevo, consiguiendo un rubor más fuerte en las mejillas de Korra, subiendo detrás de ella, sujetándose en la parte de atrás de la moto.

—Te sugiero que te afirmes de mí, no tiene le potencia de cualquier moto que hayas visto antes —comentó con un ronroneo en su voz mientras prendía al moto. El motor rugió de manera suave y ahora entendía el porqué no le escuchó llegar. En un pueblo tan silencioso las estruendosas motos de los cuarteles se habrían escuchado por todo el pueblo. Korra accedió obediente a lo que decía Asami y tan pronto como sus manos se cerraron en el abdomen de la mayor sintió el fuerte tirón de la inercia. La moto definitivamente era potente. Asami sonrió satisfecha cuando sintió a la menor aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, acelerando aun mas para salir rápidamente de aquel pueblo. 

—Espera el reconocimiento se empieza en el pueblo —habló Korra al oído de Asami, haciendo que la chica se tensara.

—No encontraremos nada en el pueblo, ya vez que está muerto, estas criaturas están alejadas… al menos eso es lo que pienso. Alejadas de tal manera que sus búsquedas locales no fueran capaces de encontrarlas —dijo de manera seria. Aquello tenía mucho sentido para Korra ahora que lo mencionaba, estaba impresionada de la capacidad de analizar de Asami. Al parecer hicieron bien en enviarle a ella como acompañante, a veces un poco mas de cabeza era mejor que mucho musculo. No era que Korra fuera fuerza bruta pero solía actuar primero antes de pensar y a veces hacia las cosas de forma automática. 

Luego de unos minutos andando llegaron a las faldas de una montaña. Korra se bajó primero de la moto, sintiendo sus piernas dormidas y adoloridas debido a que era la primera vez que usaba una de esas. Le costó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la extraña sensación de tener aun algo entre sus piernas.

—Sé lo extraño que puede ser la primera vez, muchos se caen al bajar de la moto, me impresiona que tu no —sus ojos juguetones coquetearon con los de Korra por unos segundos solo para dejarle en coma nuevamente¬¬—. Vamos, veo unas marcas extrañas en la roca de esta pared.

La morena se despabiló por segunda vez en el día y siguió a la más alta hasta la entrada de la cueva donde pudo ver una especie de sustancia verde y viscosa bajo la cual había mucha sangre.

—Dios… —murmuró Asami al ver más adentro en la cueva, llevando ambas manos a su boca mientras la angustia llenaba sus ojos. Las cabezas de los niños estaban cercenadas y esparcidas en el suelo, parecía una advertencia, ¿Pero a quien? Korra torció sus labios pero mantuvo su rostro estoico, sacudiendo su cabeza y entrando a la boca de la cueva con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos.

—¡Espera, Korra! —fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de ser atacada por una bestia el doble de su tamaño, siendo expulsada de la cueva y cayendo de espaldas a la nieve con la bestia encima. 

—¡Qué demonios! —se quejó la morena mientras agarraba lo que eran las patas de la cosa. Sintió escamas y luego, por fin, miro a la cara del monstruo.

Era, literalmente, un demonio. Su cara muy parecida a la de una gárgola salivaba de forma grotesca mientras mostraba sus dientes de cinco centímetro sobresaliendo de un hocico chato y arrugado. Las patas delanteras eran como las de un Ave mientras las traseras eran de un león. No tenia cola pero si tenía dos grandes alas negras como el resto de su pelaje. De la parte de atrás de su cabeza salían dos cuernos parecidos a los de un dragón.

Cuando la gárgola abrió su boca para morder el cuello de Korra se escucho un disparo y Korra se vio manchada de sangre en la cara y pecho, viendo que el pecho de la criatura tenía un hoyo medio a medio. El rostro inexpresivo y sin vida de la gargola cayó hacia un lado, dejando que Korra pudiera levantarse. La joven se limpió la nieve de encima y luego sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho, pero anmtes de que pudiera caer Asami la sujetó entre sus brazos y la sentó en la nieve.

—Korra vienen mas —le dijo en un susurro con ojos asustados la azabache¬—. Tienes algo que- 

—Ten —dijo apenas la malherida Designo, entregando una granada a la mujer. Esta actuó con rapidez, quitándole el seguro y lanzando la granada al interior de la cueva donde explotó al contacto con la tierra haciendo que la entrada se derrumbara. Antes de que las rocas taparan el camino Asami pudo ver al menos a diez de las mismas criaturas corriendo hacia la salida, directo hacia ella. 

El grito de dolor de Korra despertó a la mayor de su estupefacción y observando en su dirección pudo ver el pecho envueltos en vendas de Korra, que había abierto su chaqueta y se veía la polera desgarrada junto con las vendas. Se estaba desangrando y rápido si no trataba esas heridas inmediatamente.


End file.
